


contemplation

by gh0sthunt



Series: two hopeless teens [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression, this is so short that i can’t think of any tags for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0sthunt/pseuds/gh0sthunt
Summary: Under the stars, in the quiet of the night, Josh is able to speak his mind.





	contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written with OCs, and was a draft for like a year before i actually finished it. it’s only loosely connected to the previous work in this series.

"Do you ever just...feel like disappearing?" Josh asked, dropping the hand that he had once held to the sky. It once again rested by Tyler's. "Not, like, in a bad way. Well...I guess kind of in a bad way, but not, like, permanently. You know, like stopping time long enough to get your shit together."

He'd been having trouble keeping time recently. Once the sun set, three in the morning seemed to hit fast, and he'd be wide awake. Even now, he found himself wondering how in the hell it had gotten so cold so quickly before remembering that it was late December in the middle of the night.

Josh let out a sigh, lacing his fingers in Tyler's. His were numb, and Tyler's were gloved. He hoped they could offer some source of warmth.

The dead grass beneath them rustled slightly as Tyler turned to look at Josh with that concerned frown that he seemed to always give him. "Not really," Tyler admitted.

Right, Josh reminded himself, Tyler was getting better. He didn’t have to hide things from his family like Josh did. They were supportive and were helping him.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you...okay?"

"No," he admitted softly. He paused shortly. "What if we ran away together?"

"Wouldn't you miss it here?"

"Maybe, but I think homesickness is better than wanting to die because that's the only escape." The words had slipped out before Josh could stop them, and now he regretted them as he saw the worry on Tyler's face. He sat up and drew up his knees, wrapping his arms around them. He felt far too exposed now. "Forget I said that," he mumbled.

Concern was still etched into Tyler's features. He sat up with Josh. "Let's leave, then," he said suddenly.

Josh stared at him, eyes searching his face. "Are you serious?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

Tyler nodded. "You have your bag packed, right?"

Josh nodded, still in disbelief. He kept a bag known as "Plan Shit Hit the Fan." It was shoved into the back of his closet, out of sight, and just waiting for whenever he needed to leave home quickly.

"I have the car, and we've both been saving up for a while. Let's just go."

"That’s very impulsive," Josh pointed out. "Wouldn't you miss it here?" he asked, echoing Tyler's earlier question.

Tyler shook his head. "Your happiness matters more to me than our hometown."

"What about your parents?" Josh’s were out of the question. They never cared about where he was, unless his chores weren’t done. He would be long gone by the time they noticed.

"They'll understand, I think," Tyler answered, tipping his head back to look up at the stars again. "They know you're not happy, and they know how I feel about you."

Josh's cheeks were tinted red, though he could blame it on the cold. Still, he buried his face in his knees. "Would we leave tonight?"

"If you want."

Josh breathed out a long sigh and stood quickly. "Screw it. Let's go."


End file.
